Jogos
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Wes encontra a pista de um caso em que estão trabalhando e vai dividi-la com Travis. Mas não escolhe um momento muito apropriado para isso... TxW... slash
1. Parte 01 de 02

**Título: **Jogos  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Casal: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** +16  
**Gênero: **slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Jogos**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 01 de 02_

_._

– Você ta de brincadeira comigo, cara? São seis e meia da manhã!

Travis estava na porta do trailer onde morava, olhando Wes com sua expressão mais assassina.

– A pista é quente.

A forma tranqüila com que o loiro disse aquilo deixou Marks ainda mais nervoso.

– São seis e meia da manhã! Até a pista mais quente deve estar _dormindo_ agora.

– O distrito industrial...

– Está dormindo, seu idiota – Travis cortou a frase explicativa – São seis e meia da manhã! Tudo começa a funcionar a partir das oito horas.

–...

Wes ficou olhando o parceiro de investigação tentando manter a expressão impassível, apesar de sentir-se sem graça e idiota. Claro que tudo funcionava a partir das oito horas. Em sua empolgação se esquecera desse detalhe, tão animado se sentira em dividir a pista com Travis.

Vendo que o colega não conseguia esconder o desconforto o dono do trailer rolou os olhos e moveu-se para o lado.

– Entra logo.

– Não, eu espero aqui...

– De jeito nenhum. Não vou ficar lá dentro sabendo que você está pregado que nem um poste na frente da minha casa. Não me deixe ainda mais irritado.

O mais baixo ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha medo de "irritar ainda mais" o outro. Sabendo muito bem disso Travis ameaçou.

– Vou contar para a Dra. Ryan.

– Contar o que? – o loirinho não conteve o espanto.

– Que você não compreende minhas necessidades – o moreno disse olhando as unhas como quem não quer nada.

– Mas...

– Aposto que ela tem algum joguinho que vai te fazer passar muita vergonha na frente dos outros.

– Travis!

– É melhor entrar logo. Vou contar até três. Um... dois...

– Aff!

O loirinho resmungou de má vontade, mas entrou. Preferia ceder aquele capricho a passar outra vergonha durante a terapia de casais. Já bastava ter que freqüentar aquelas reuniões, expor coisas íntimas e todo o departamento saber disso.

O trailer continuava tão bagunçado como sempre. Andando com cuidado para não pisar nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão Wes não pode evitar que seu rosto denunciasse o horror que sentia. Amava tudo perfeitamente organizado. Como Travis podia viver num lugar tão desordenado?

– Não faça essa cara, Wes.

A ordem deixou o loirinho indignado. Como Travis podia saber se estava atrás de si terminando de fechar a porta? Porém mal teve tempo de voltar-se para reclamar e sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado contra a parede. Logo Marks apoiava as mãos na parede, mantendo o companheiro preso.

– Tra... Travis... – ele gaguejou pego de surpresa.

– Eu te conheço. Sempre vai torcer o nariz quando entrar na minha casa.

– Pode parar! – Wes exclamou quando percebeu que o sorriso de Travis mudou para um dos mais pervertidos – Da última vez não terminou bem.

– Claro! – o moreno riu – Você me apontou uma arma.

– Admita: tentar me agarrar dentro da viatura não foi uma idéia brilhante.

– Um: não tentei te agarrar. Dois: estávamos no seu carro, não em uma viatura.

– Tentou sim! E era horário de serviço, oficialmente _estávamos_ em uma viatura.

A resistência aumentou o sorriso predatório de Travis.

– Você adorou...

–... não vem ao caso...

– E – deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo de Wes – Você não está armado agora.

Mitchel corou numa mistura de vergonha e raiva.

– Eu não planejava entrar! Só ia chamá-lo para ir atrás de uma pista e... aahnnn...

Acabou gemendo longamente quando Travis abaixou a cabeça e abocanhou-lhe o pescoço, um de seus pontos sensíveis. A mão moveu-se para segurar na cintura do mais alto, em busca de um pouco de apoio.

– Eu também não planejava entrar – Marks sussurrou sacana no ouvido do parceiro arrepiando-o todo – Mas temos uma hora ainda.

– Tra... – não completou a frase. Os lábios finos foram tomados por um beijo avassalador e faminto.

O capitão Sutton estava certo. A terapia os ajudava muito, principalmente a perceber que todas aquelas desavenças não passavam de tensão sexual acumulada.

Enquanto arrastava o loiro relutante em direção a cama bagunçada, Travis pensou que não podiam manter aquilo por muito tempo. Logo teriam que conversar sobre os sentimentos que _sabiam_ ter um pelo outro.

Mas, por enquanto, só iriam curtir o momento.

Fim da Parte 01

Man, to in love por essa dupla. Pensando seriamente em encarar uma longfic com eles... quem sabe... quem sabe...?


	2. Parte 02 de 02

**Título: **Jogos  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Casal: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** +16  
**Gênero: **slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Jogos**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 02 de 02_

_._

Wes moveu-se na cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável e ronronou de satisfação. Por um segundo Travis pensou que ele podia ter despertado, porém o loirinho continuou adormecido.

Foi a vez de o moreno ajeitar-se sobre o colchão: deitou-se de lado e apoiou o cotovelo na cama, descansando o queixo sobre a palma aberta. Os olhos profundos admiraram o rosto do parceiro.

Daquele jeito Wes mais parecia um anjo, com o rosto tranqüilo e pacífico. Tão diferente de quando estava acordado e mais lembrava um pequeno e determinado demônio. Não por sua aparência; claro, mas pelo jeito obcecado com tudo certo, a mania irritante de sempre debater cada coisa que Travis dizia; e, o pior: o loirinho sempre tinha que dar a última palavra, qualquer que fosse a questão.

Tão irritante... irritante e adorável.

Provavelmente era por isso que Travis adorava provocá-lo, tirá-lo dos eixos apenas para ver a face pálida tingir-se de vermelho pela raiva, mesmo nas raras situações em que o deixava envergonhado.

Era impressionante: por mais embaraçado que estivesse Wes ainda tentava manter a "pokerface", usualmente o advogado falando mais alto dentro do rapaz. Ele nunca conseguiria abrir mão dessa parte de seu ser.

Talvez essa fosse uma das características que atraiam Travis e...

Então o moreno percebeu o que fazia: inconscientemente movera a mão livre e estava prestes a acariciar os cabelos curtos e loiros.

Nunca, nunca antes Marks sentira tamanho carinho por uma de suas amantes ou seus amantes. Claro, ele sabia que era bi desde a adolescência, quando não tivera pudor em aceitar qualquer forma de prazer.

Prazer, simplesmente.

Mas com aquele loiro dos infernos não era apenas isso. Não mais...

Travis estava perdido. Reconhecia todos os sinais que indicavam que sua vida estava prestes a virar um daqueles filmes de romance que tanto esnobava.

Pensou se deveria falar sobre aquilo com a Dra. Ryan...

Balançou a cabeça mudando de idéia. Melhor não.

Nesse instante o celular vibrou caído no chão ao lado da cama. Travis virou-se, puxando a coberta junto, e esticou-se para pegar o pequeno aparelho.

– Alô, Travis falan... – sentou-se sobre a cama e perdeu um pouco o foco, pois ao puxar a coberta acabara expondo uma parte do tórax de Wes, e a pele tão pálida estava marcada pelos seus chupões, mordidas e arranhões.

Marcara como se o loiro fosse sua propriedade...

– _Detetive Marks? Está na linha, senhor?_ – a voz urgente da telefonista da delegacia trouxe Travis de volta a realidade.

– Estou sim, oficial, pode falar.

– _Temos uma urgência. "O Dentista" fez uma nova vitima e o capitão quer vocês dois a frente desse caso._

– Entendido. Já estamos... hum... já estou indo. Eu entro em contato com Wes.

E desligou o celular. Quis vibrar de alegria, só não o fez para não despertar o parceiro ainda. Aquele caso era dos grandes, só os melhores detetives da central podiam assumir, é claro.

Pena que a "dica quente" de Wes tivesse que esperar um pouco mais. Conversa pra boi dormir... como se o loiro precisasse dessas _desculpas_ para acabar na cama de Travis. Enfim, era assim que o companheiro funcionava e Marks adorava entrar nos joguinhos.

Com cuidado saiu da cama e desfilou nu pelo trailer pegando uma roupa menos amassada. Vestiu-se e voltou a sentar na cama. Só então despertou Wes.

– Ei, Bela Adormecida... – tocou-lhe no ombro com cuidado. O loirinho apertou os olhos a contra gosto acordando devagar – São oito horas, Wes. Cadê aquela sua pressa de caçar pistas?

– Oito horas? – ele sentou-se na cama rapidamente, totalmente consciente – Por que não me chamou antes?

– Owwww – Travis sorriu sacana e apontou a coberta que escorregara por completo revelando quase completamente o baixo-ventre do loirinho, além de umas partes mais sensíveis – Se eu soubesse que teria essa visão teria chamado mais cedo!

Wes apressou-se em puxar a manta até o queixo.

– Muito engraçadinho. E estou sendo _irônico_ caso não tenha percebido. Agora dê o fora que eu vou me vestir.

Ao ouvir a ordem o moreno riu pra valer.

– "De o fora"? Da minha casa? Não mesmo, Wes. Quero ver o show...

Debochou ajeitando-se na cama e querendo dizer com isso que o loirinho se vestindo era um show para ele.

– TRAVIS! – Mitchel zangou-se. Sua face tingiu-se de vermelho e o moreno sabia que era a mistura de raiva e pudor.

– Como se eu não tivesse visto e provado tudo isso antes – Travis levantou-se resmungando com um bico – A vontade senhor "Timidez".

Wes pegou um dos travesseiros e arremessou contra a nuca do mais alto, acertando com sua mira impecável.

– Anda logo!

Travis riu novamente, aqueles momentos eram cada vez mais preciosos aos seus olhos.

– Ande logo você – foi para a área da cozinha tendo que falar mais alto – Temos um chamado. "O Dentista" parece ter atacado de novo e... merda, onde eu enfiei o café instantâneo...?

– Esquece isso, – Wes ordenou terminado de fechar a calça – A gente toma algo pelo caminho.

O moreno concordou. Acabou de pegar suas coisas e voltou para o quarto, onde o outro detetive fechava o último botão da camisa branca, suspeitamente amarrotada para alguém sempre arrumado com esmero.

– No seu carro ou na minha moto?

– No meu carro, claro – o ex-advogado respondeu de má vontade – Mas faça o favor de não amassá-lo outra vez!

– Pode deixar – Travis riu enquanto Wes passava por ele para sair do quarto. Então acertou um tapa no traseiro do loirinho – Depois eu vou amassar outra coisa.

– Travis!

O moreno cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e saiu rindo despreocupado. O dia tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso. Alias, todos os últimos tinham sido assim, independente do que acontecesse, apenas por ambos poderem passar a maior parte do tempo juntos. Às vezes algumas noites também.

Por enquanto era o suficiente.

Fim

Ah... não resisti. Essa cena do tapa na bunda do Wes tava me deixando doidinha. E já serviu como introdução pra uma nova saga. Assim que eu terminar a fic de No. 6 vou ver se encaro uma long de Common Law com esse serial Killer, já até comecei umas pesquisas!


End file.
